The Morning After The Night Before
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: I got my inspiration for this fanfiction is from 'The Hangover' films. Be prepared for a fun story!
1. Chapter 1

Sunday evening. Stevie was standing in the middle of the maternity ward. She had her phone in her hand and she was making a phone call.

Gary - hi it's Gary I cant get to the phone right now please leave a message and I will get back to you

She made another phone call

Clive - hey leave a message after the beep

She made a last call

Mike - Hi this the volicmail of Micheal Jackford ,Sorry I cant get to your call but leave a message and I will get back you thank you

Stevie put her phone in her pocket before walking back into the delivery room.

a midwife - okay just keep going mrs Preston

Penny - Go Miranda

Miranda - Stevie, did you get through to Gary?

Stevie - no sorry

Miranda - what!?

Penny - i'm sure he will be here soon darling

Miranda - I don't think I can do this without him

Penny - of coures you can

Midwife - Mrs Preston just keep calm

Stevie got a phone call and left the room to take the call.

Stevie - Gary what the hell is going on?

Gary - is Miranda okay?

Stevie - she freaking out saying she wants you

Gary - oh god

Stevie - where are you?

Gary - Magaluf

Stevie - Miranda said that...

Gary - I messed up, I really mess up!

Stevie - what happpend Gary?

Gary - it's a long story ...


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Time

One week early

Gary Preston life's had changed so much since he meet Miranda. He went from being her best friend to her Husband, the father of her 2 children (or 3 within the few next weeks). He counts himself the luckiest guy in the world just because he can call her, his wife. He was thinking about all of this stuff as he was waiting for his daughter to finish school.

Ruby – daddy

The four year old ran across the playground and into her father's arms.

Gary – did you have a good day at school?

Ruby – Yeah

Gary – great! Let's go home

The two got into the car and drove home.

Gary - we're home

Gary and Ruby walked into the living room where Miranda and there son Noah were.

Miranda - hello you two

Gary – how's your day been?

Miranda - your baby has been kicking away like a footballer in here, oh quick feel

Miranda got Gary's hand and put it on her stomach

Gary - wow, three kids I feel so old

Noah - mummy daddy

Gary - yes

Noah – how the baby get inside mummy?

Miranda and Gary looked at each other.

Ruby – yeah how daddy?

Gary – well, mummy and me made a wish?

Noah – a wish?

Miranda – a wish, that's a great word wish wish ... wish

Gary – yeah we made a wish

Ruby – who to?

Gary stopped to think about what he was going to say.

Gary – the world

Ruby and Noah – the world!?

Gary – we asked the world to make us a beautiful baby just like we did with you two and it worked, so then we thought it would happen again.

Noah – cool

Gary – right you two up stairs with mummy and get your PJs on while I makes us tea

Ruby – okay daddy.

After Gary had cooked for his little family, Miranda and Gary put Ruby and Noah to bed, leaving them to sit and chat on the sofa.

Gary - so, what time are mammas and papas coming with the baby furniture tomorrow?

Miranda - on the email they said between 10-4

Gary - right, so we should start on the baby's room

Miranda - lets go!

With evening coming to an end Miranda and Gary started clearing the room.

Miranda - so we ...

Gary - we?

Miranda - okay you, need to move all these boxes into the garage

Within the next 47 minutes Gary moved all but one of the boxes from the Baby's room in to the Garage.

Miranda – Gary?

Gary – yeah

Miranda presented him with a cup of coffee.

Gary – thanks babe but I'll save it until I've taken this box down

Miranda put the coffee cup on the window sill as Gary picked up the box but the box split and lots of old photos went all over the floor.

Gary – shit!

Both Gary and Miranda went to pick up all the photos from the floor.

Miranda – were did these come from?

Gary – are those from our honeymoon?

Miranda – some of them

Gary picked up a photo.

Gary – hello sexy!

Miranda – cheeky

Gary – I think you were the cheeky one in this babe.

Miranda – Gary!

Gary when down to pick up more photos and he found a bracelet

Gary – is this yours?

Miranda – oh, my god!

He looked over the bracelet. He found an ingraved message and read it out.

Gary – all my love to M

Miranda – balls!

Gary – where did you, how did he, huh?

Miranda – Mike gave it to me back when we were dating

Gary – right so why do you still have it?

Miranda – I didn't know I still had it

Gary – yeah right

Miranda – Gary it the truth

Gary – we said we would chuck all the stuff our ex's got us

Miranda – I did

Gary – so what the hell is this!?

Miranda – it's one thing. One. Come on Gary

Gary – how would you feel if I still had something of Rose's?

Miranda – Well you had something of Tamara's

Gary looked at her with a looked of confusion which turned in to anger

Gary – I married her for a green card

Miranda – still married her

Gary – it doesn't matter

Gary walked up to Miranda and held both her hands.

Gary – all I want is you, Ruby Noah and this little one. Miranda you are the best thing that every happen to me.

Miranda broke down crying

Miranda – I'm so sorry. I am just really tired with the baby. stupid hormones.

Gary – go to bed honey.

Miranda – I've got things to do

Gary – I can do that. You're heavily pregnant just take some time to relax before the baby comes and it's too late.

Miranda – okay

Miranda went off to have a bath while Gary took the last box down to the garage.

Gary got changed in to some soft clothes and now was picking up the toys which were across the living room floor when Miranda came in the room

Miranda – I would of done that.

Gary – no you don't Mrs, let me take care of you

Miranda – if you insist

Gary – I do

Miranda and Gary sat down on the sofa just as the door bell went

Gary – I'll get it

Gary got the door. He was met by Stevie, Clive and Tilly.

Stevie – can we come in

Gary - yeah of course

Gary followed them to the living room.

Miranda – hey Guys what's up?

Tilly – it's Tom he and Molly have split up

Tom was part of the group before he and Gary went travelling the world, then he fell in love with Molly and stayed in New York with her.

Miranda – what? Why?

Clive – she's been cheating on him

Miranda – slut! I never liked her

Tilly – so we were thinking of going out there to cheer him up for a few days what do think?

Gary – that's sounds great

Miranda – lovely

Stevie – well do you want to come Gary?

Gary – what?

Stevie – l know you can't fly big one but we thought you would still like to come if we went like this weekend just for a few days?

Gary – well I love too but I...

Miranda – Gary come with me a minute

They walked to in the kitchen

Miranda – your going

Gary – I cant I've got you and the kids, you all need me

Miranda – we'ev got mum

Gary - the baby ...

Miranda – I've got weeks to go yet

Gary – but

Miranda – you are always thinking of us. You are this families superman, you are a great dad but this weekend take some time to relax before the baby comes and it's too late.

Gary – you are my kryptonite Mrs Preston

Miranda – I know

Gary and Miranda heard a noise coming from behind the kitchen door

Gary – who's that?

The door opened and it was Stevie, Clive and Tilly.

Gary – I thought you were one of the kids

Miranda – well Stevie small enough too be

Stevie – rude

Clive – well are you coming with us or not?

Gary looked over too Miranda she mouth the word "yes" to him

Gary – yes

Stevie – woo!

Tilly – New York were we come.

Clark county detention centre. Las Vegas, USA.

Officer Johnson - come in.

Officer Black who was a man in his mid 30's with short brown hair and was about 5'12 walked into this bosses office, Officer Johnson who was 20 years older than the man who was walking to his office.

Officer Johnson – so officer Black what do you think I am going to say?

Officer Black – well ...mmm.. the thing is ... officer I was ...

Officer Johnson – give me one reason I why shouldn't fire you right here right now?

Officer Black – I have... a plan. I can ...get him... Back!

Officer Johnson – what?

Officer Black – Yes I have plan I will get Michael Jackford Back were he belongs by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Times

Friday morning, Gary was running around the house trying to pack for the trip and at the same time as getting Ruby ready for school.

Gary – how do you spell cat?

Ruby – C a t

Gary – spell red

Ruby – r a d

Gary – just about

Ruby – oh e, r e d

Gary – good girl! that was all your spelling

Ruby – yay!

Gary – have you seen daddy's passport?

Gary looked over at Noah who was in his highchair with his passport

Gary – Noah please can you give it to daddy

Noah – no

Gary – please gave to me

Noah – no!

Gary tried to take it away from him but he didn't know how strong he was.

Noah – leave it daddy

Gary tried to take it out from the boys hands but when he did get his passport back, he fell back on the kitchen floor and grabed on to in the table cloth making the breakfast things going all over him and the floor. And that's when Miranda walked in the room.

Gary – Morning

Miranda – Gary, your meant be helping me?

Gary – sorry, Noah had my passport

Gary got up off the floor and started to get things back how they were on the table. When the door bell went.

Miranda – come in Guys

Stevie, Clive and Tilly walked in to the kitchen.

Stevie – ready to go?

Gary – yeah I think so

Tilly – we have some news, x factor style pauseious

Clive – we'er not going New York?

Miranda – what?

Clive, Stevie and Tilly - we going Las Vegas

Gary – what?

Miranda – Las Vegas?

Stevie – yeah, I Skyped Tom last night, he went to get away from New York and took off to Las Vegas ...

Clive – and he's got a mate who works at the Bellagio and he has set him up in the biggest room the whole hotel!

Gary – no way!

Clive – way!

Tilly – this trip is going to be like so funbags

Clive – right you ready as we need to get to the airport

Gary – I'm all packed just got to say bye to Miranda and the kids then we can leave

Gary turned round to Ruby and Noah gave them each and hug

Gary – now daddy is going away for few days so you need to be good for mummy

He gave them another hug and kiss, before walking to Miranda

Miranda – text me when you want to Skype us

Gary – of course now you guys keep safe

Miranda – okay and do the same

Gary – I am a grown up

Miranda – I know but its Las Vegas, don't get married to any one or lose all our money in the casino's

Gary – okay

Miranda – you promise?

Gary – I promise

Clive – come on Gary we going to miss the flight

Gary – just on my way

He kissed Miranda

Gary – I Love you

Miranda – love you more

He got his passport from the side then turned to leave the house and join the gang in the car.

Clive – so Vegas here we come

Clive drove off to the airport.

Tilly – now Gary when we get to the airport there is one more suspire in store

Gary – what is it?

Stevie – we flying first class

Gary – omg yes! But how?

Tilly – well

Tilly got a text

Tilly – bear with ...bear with ...bear with ...back. well I know some one who knows some one who works at virgin airlines and bish bash bosh we got into first class

Soon the car had ended the first part of trip by them arriving at the airport. Two hours later they were boarding the plane.

Air Hostess – hello sir welcome to first class, would you like a champagne sir?

Gary – yes please

She handed Gary a glass

Gary – wow I feel like a celebrity or Will Smith in fresh prince song you know

Gary looked at the air hostess and at Tilly

Tilly – don't sing

Gary – come guys you know ... _Now, this is the story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air_

Tilly – oh my god

After that Gary and the others sat down for the fight. 11 hours later they touched down in Las Vegas. Soon they got to their hotel and met up with Tom. They started talking in the lift on the way up to their hotel room

Stevie – hey

Gary – hey man how you doing?

Tom – Im doing well mate thanks for coming all this way

Clive – what are friends for

Tom – So how's Miranda and the kids Gary?

Gary – great, really great. Cant believe just how happy they make me and we got another little bundle of joy coming soon

Tom – oh yeah, I read on facebook. when is the baby due?

Gary – in about 5 weeks

Tom – I can't believe that. You and Miranda finally got together and started a family, funny how times change

Tilly's phone went off.

Tilly – oh, bear with... bear with ...bear with

Gary – so you were saying?

They group left the lift and walked into their hotel room. The hotel was so fabulous it had 5 Bedroom, hot tub and a bar. well as a view of the sky line.

Tilly – oh gollgoshthingtongs

Gary – Now that's what I call a view

Clive – you are so married

They all walked up to the window and looked at the view

Stevie – it so magical

Clive – yeah all the lights just shining

Tilly – yeah it like being in Las Vegas!

Tom – ...we are in Las Vegas

Tilly – oh yeah

Tom – does anyone want a drink?

Tom walked over to the bar.

Gary – we're been on a long hot flight think we just want our beds

Tom – what!?

Tilly – and a bath, I feel so Slackeroni cheese

Tom – you came all this way to America and all you want to do is have a bath and go to bed. Can you guys remember the good old uni days , the parties, the storys, the songs

Tom put a take that song on the sound system

That that - _I guess now it's time for me to give up, I feel it's time Got a picture of you beside me Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup, oh yeah_

Tom – do you remember when Miranda and Stevie started a Take that tribute band with two people

Clive – yeah, you guys were so bad

Stevie – rude

Gary – they did it again you know

Tom – oh god no

Gary – yeah it was Miranda, Stevie and ...and that guy what's his name

Stevie – I don't know

Gary – that was the day that Miranda kissed Gary Barlow

Tom – what? Miranda kissed Gary Barlow? The Gary Barlow?

Gary – yeah, it was on the day that I opened my restaurant, like five years ago. Old times

Tom – old times. Yeah thats what tonight is for, old times we're all on holiday in Las Vegas let get out there!

Stevie – we have been flying all day

Clive – we could just got out for one drink

Tom – my mate said there is a good bar just up the road

Gary – one drink come on it's Vegas

The group made a decision to go out

All - _Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas  
Viva, viva Las Vegas_

They left the hotel room singing and dancing out the door, it was a night that they would never forget or would they


	4. Chapter 4 - Wakeing Up

Saturday morning. The once fabulous hotel room was now filled of used bear and wine bottles. A goat poo laid on the floor which was put there by the goat, who was now sleeping on the sofa. All of the bar was drunk and the Tv was off the wall. The whole room was a mess. A total mess.

Stevie was asleep on the same sofa as the goat until she woke up. Stevie sat up and looked at the goat who was now awake too.

Stevie – hello

Behind Stevie and the Goat was the hot tub, with Tilly sleeping in it, Stevie looked over at the hot tub.

Stevie – Tilly

Stevie started to walk over to the hot tub

Stevie – Tilly ...Tilly... Tilly... Oh my god

Stevie turned around

Tilly – what?

Stevie – YOU'RE NAKED!

Tilly – oh pass the towel?

Stevie passed her a towel. Tilly put it round her body and got out of the hot tub and walked over to where Stevie was standing.

Tilly – Stevie Your hair!? It's brown.

Stevie looked down at her hair

Stevie – oh my god

Tilly – what happen last night?

Stevie – I don't know

Tilly – where are the boys?

Stevie – I don't know

The girls started looking around the room for the boys.

Tilly – Gary

Stevie – Clive

Tilly –Tom

Stevie – Gary

Tilly – Clive

Stevie triped over a sleeping body.

Stevie – ahhh

Clive – what the hell? Stevie, I'm trying to sleep

He turned over and put his face into the goat poo.

Clive – why is there poo on my face?

Stevie – Oh I think it's from the goat

Stevie and Clive got up off the floor and sat on sofa with Tilly.

Clive – I cant remember a thing that happen last night

Stevie – I remember leavening the hotel room and that's it

Then they heard a crash from out side on the baloney and they want to see what it was.

Stevie – oh Gary there you are!?

Gary was under the patio table trying to get up, Clive went to help him off the floor.

Gary - ..last night, do you guys know what happen?

Tilly – no

Clive – where's Tom?

Stevie – I think he's still asleep

They walked back in to the hotel room to look for Tom.

Stevie – Tom

Tilly – Tom

Gary went to look in the bathroom

Gary – Tom

And Clive went to look in the bedroom.

Clive – Tom

Then the group met up in the main part of room

Stevie – I don't think he's here

Tilly – he might have gone down to breakfast

Clive – I'll call him

Clive got his phone out and walked back to the bedroom while Gary spotted the goat.

Gary – is that a goat?

Stevie – yeah

Gary – oh my god

Stevie – are you scared of it or something?

Gary – no, I love Goats, my uncle had Goats on his farm when I was little..

Gary walked over to the Goat

Gary – hello, I'm Gary what's your name?

He started to cheek to see if the Goat had a name on it.

Tilly – how is he married and I'm not.

Gary – well, it looks like you don't have a name well, we will called you mmmm... Woody.

Clive walked back into the room.

Stevie – and?

Clive – he didn't pick up

Tilly – should we go down to breakfast and see if he's there

Clive – good plan, are you coming Gary?

The Goat walked away from Gary

Gary – yeah, I think woody just needs some time alone to do goat things.

After that they when down to breakfast. Clive returned to the table after going to see Tom's mate to see if he had seen Tom as he wasn't at breakfast.

Clive – no, he hasn't see him, did you try calling him again?

Gary – yeah but he didn't pick up

Stevie – where could he be?

Tilly – and what happen last night?

Gary's phone started to ring and it was Miranda

Miranda – hey you miss me yet?

Gary – of course

Miranda – ahh did you guys have fun last night?

Gary – I think so

Miranda – you think so? What does that mean?

Gary – we can't remember a thing that happen last night and now we can't find Tom

Miranda – oh my god

Gary – Im sorry baby but I need to find him, call you soon

Miranda – that's fine and good luck

Gary – thanks

Gary put down the phone. After the gang had finish breakfast they started walking up to the room when Gary found a piece of paper in his pocket.

Gary – what's this?

Stevie – what?

Gary turned the mystery peice of paper and looked over it

Gary – A little white wedding chapel

Clive – huh?

Gary – it's a invoice, I think one of us got married last night

Tilly – oh my god

Gary – we need to go to this place and see if there some clues to where Tom is.

They headed out of the hotel and they got a taxi to the wedding chapel. Soon they arrived at the chapel and went in to find out...

Elvis - welcome back

Stevie – thank you?

Elvis – you're not here for an annulment all ready are you?

Tilly – No?

Sean – where is the lucky man? Oh Stevie, you let him go so soon?

Stevie – What I got married last night!?

Clive – Congratulations

Elvis – yes you did?

Tilly – shocker

Stevie – oh who's the lucky man, who was at the end of my allure

Sean – allure?

Stevie – allure, it's a British thing

Elvis got a black book from under his desk. He opened the book.

Elvis – here we go, the wedding of Stevie Sutton and Michael Jackford

Stevie – oh my god

Tilly – twice shocker

Gary – Mike? What was he doing in Las Vegas?

Elvis – Mike is not someone you want to be round

Gary – Sorry I think we have two different guys, Mike is a guy from England and he dated my ..

Elvis – no we have same guy, he left England about 5 years ago and started a whole lot of trouble...

He started telling them all about what Mike had done, how he changed his life and became an international criminal who was on the run from the police.

Elvis – and now he's on the run from of police, they are trying to hunt him down and send him back to jail

Gary – oh my god

Stevie – So, I'm married to an ... International criminal, what would Heather say today?

Gary – can't believe that he would do all of that, Mike boring pain old Mike.

Clive – while we have you can we ask a question?

Elvis – go head

Clive – how many people were at the wedding?

Elvis – well, you guys, Me, Mike and one other guy

Clive – yes that was Tom, Tom was here

Gary – do you know where we went after that?

Elvis – sorry guys I've got work to do but I hope you find your friend.

Clive – thanks Elvis

They walked out of the chapel and into the car park

Gary – where do we look now?

Tilly – we could check the hotel room, see if he went back there?

Clive – yeah okay

They got a taxi back to the hotel, while at the Las Vegas police station, Officer Black was still working on finding his missing person was when Officer Johnson walked to his desk

Officer Johnson – time is running out Black

Officer Black – I have CCTV footage of Mike coming out of a Wedding Chapel last night

Officer Johnson – last night but where is he now? one more day or your fired

Officer Johnson walked away from his desk as the phone rang

Officer Johnson – Hello Las Vegas police Station  
Miranda – hello I would like to report a missing person

Officer Johnson – okay can you describe them for me

He picked up a pen and paper

Miranda – he is early 40's, he has long ginger hair, he's about..

He droped the pen and paper and got up the CCTV on his laptop

Miranda – 6'2 and he has green eyes, he was out last night with 2 men and 2 ladies and they are all staying at the Bellagio

Officer Black – thank you so much

He ended the phone call.


End file.
